Bleeding Love
by missbella92
Summary: Bella is a successful magazine founder...has she forgotten and overcome the love she once felt...or is she still bleeding love. Please R&R!
1. Breakdown

Forbidden to remember, afraid to forget. It was a very thin line to walk, I admit, but it was the very line I had walked for 7 years 3 months 15 days 20 hours 5 minutes and 31, 32, 33 seconds. I was now Isabella, successful business-woman, and founder of Chic, the hottest fashion magazine in America. I know how very Alice of me. The mention of the name was enough to send me into an anxiety attack. I quickly retrieved my medications and pop two in mouth with unstable, shaky hands. The thing was after…_he_ left everything reminded me of him. Looking in the mirror into the big, brown eyes staring back, the very same ones he had complimented on, sent me into a frenzy. I walked out the front door to face the empty space in the driveway where his shiny Volvo used to sit. The hole through my chest was permanent and only one person could close it, until then I just kept bleeding. Love.

They diagnosed me with the anxiety disorder eight months later. As soon as I had completed high school and college, I packed up and left, not looking back once. I settled for the polar opposite of Washington, New York. Here I dyed my hair blonde, cropped to a chic a-line, and wore color contacts, blue. My appearance wasn't the only thing I had changed; my personality also went out the window. I was now eccentric, carefree Isabella. I wore the most up-to-date fashions and had men hot on my heels.

"Miss Swan, sorry to bother, but you have a call waiting on line one." Lucy my over-helpful secretary said.

"Oh…thank you, Lucy."

"My pleasure," she bowed, retreating from my room.

I picked up the black phone from the hook and greeted, "Hello, Isabella Swan speaking."

"Hello, Miss Swan, this is Ethan representing Jay Leno."

"Oh…" was this seriously happening.

"We would like to schedule an interview date for you, if you would like."

I answered still shocked, "Oh…why, of course, I mean, are you sure you have the right person?"

Ethan laughed generically, "Yes, Jay specifically asked for you, now let's see, would the tenth at nine work for you?" That was in four days.

I scrambled to check my calendar, there was a lunch scheduled with Ross that day. Hello! This is Jay Leno.

"That would be absolutely magnificent!"

"Alright, we will fax you the details and a layout of the interview. Have a lovely day," Ethan mechanically chanted. The line went dead and there was silence. I sat in my chair staring blankly at the phone while I tried to persuade my mind into actually accepting it.

"Helloooooooo…" my over bearing best friend, Katie, tried, waving a hand in front of my face. I suddenly looked up at her incredulous face, smiling ear to ear. Katie was my partner and best friend; she had been with me ever since I had moved here 4 years ago. She was a statuesque 5'11" with long legs and an un-godly bust. Her red hair fell in ringlets down to mid-back with scorching aqua eyes, and red plump lips. She also had the fairest skin that had ever graced mankind. Katie also took pride in the fact that everything about her was real. Everything. She was intellectual, sophisticated and a man-izer. She was everything a man could wish for.

"Oh my God, guess who wants an interview," I jested. She shrugged oblivious to my excitement.

"Jay Leno!"

She looked into my eyes searching for any trace of falseness, finding none she threw her arms around me and screamed. We jumped up and down holding each other like teenagers, until she stopped suddenly.

"What will you wear?"

4 Days Later

"Katie! The limo is outside. Right this very minute! Hurry!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, coming," she apologized, walking out of her massive bedroom looking stunning, of course, putting two diamonds studs in her ears. She was wearing a black pantsuit, the pants high rise, the jacket fitting, with a white ruffly button down underneath. Her button down, was well…buttoned down and hinted at a black lacy bra. Finished off with shiny black point toe shoes. It was amazing. Why she had to look good for my interview was beyond me. I sighed, Katie will be Katie. I looked down critiquing my outfit. I had on a black pencil skirt with a fitted red, sweetheart top and red pumps. My makeup was smoky with a red lip stain. I compared myself to Katie and figured it was a tie. With that we were ready to leave.

"Time Passes" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello and welcome to the show. Tonight we have a lovely guest appearing telling all about the high life and how her magazine became #1 overnight. Please welcome Isabella Swan!"

With a nervous rustling of my feet, I entered the stage heading towards the desk Jay occupied, and cue the falling. The crowd gasped as they watched me descending towards the ground, me waiting for two cold hands to appear and save me in the knick of time, but of course it was in vain. I met the ground solidly knocking the wind out of me. Katie scurried over and hurriedly helped me up whispering, "Get a grip!" while simultaneously pulling me to the chair waiting.

"Well, dear, are you quite alright," I weakly nodded. _Get ahold of yourself Bella. You can do this! _Jay went straight away to the cross-examination asking how I had become such a hit and all those business questions, then after awhile he got bored and started into the real personal details.

He addressed me, "Now, Isabella is there anyone special in your life these days."

"Not particularly," I replied, that would most definitely hit the overly friendly Ross where it hurt, "I'm trying to focus more on my career right now."

"How about in the past…" he persisted. I looked up and met his prodding gaze, it was as if he was trying to lift the truth right out of me.

"Well…" it hurt wobbling closer to the other side of the line then I normally did, I reflexively wrapped an arm around my chest.

"Well?" he urged.

"In high school, there was someone very, very," very, very, very I could have gone on and on, "special and dear to me."

"High school love, how did it end," he continued.

"How do they all end?" I questioned, getting upset, "I'll tell you how it ends…that _certain_ man moving away without a notice, saying he wasn't good for me, telling me it would be as if he never existed." He was silent.

I continued, "But you wanna know what? He did exist, and he was perfect for me. I see him every time I close my eyes, I think about him every time I see a silver Volvo! Every…single…little…thing reminds me of him and the worst part is…is he's never coming back!" I had completely collapsed now and Barbara held a look of fascination and pity in her incredulous eyes. Katie hurriedly entered the stage holding my bottle of pills, I had thought I forgot those and wrapped her arms around me, whispering comforting and soothing things into my ear. The recording light went off and Jay came over to sit next to me.

He grabbed my hand, "Pain like this takes time to heal…trust me it will get better." He encouraged having no idea how long exactly it had been.

"Time Passes"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sullenly exited the cab paying the driver double, telling him to keep the change. He smiled up thankfully at me. At least I had brightened someone's day. I held my shoes in my hand, having taken them off in the cab, they were killing me, even though the rained poured down on me. I dejectedly entered my loft, setting the keys down with a loud resonating jingle off the coffee table. Without turning on any lights, I escaped to my bedroom to find solace in my comforting big bed waiting for me to return. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted off to a wonderful, fantastical world full of vampires and werewolves. For most people this would not be considered a dream, more of a nightmare, but for me it was a dream. In my dream I had awakened to my beautiful meadow. The grass billowing with the slight breeze, the creek bubbling excitedly somewhere not too far off. I stared absentmindedly up into the clouds. I could feel his presence next to me, his sweet cool breath against my neck, his hands mindlessly tracing my veins.

"Edward, I can feel you with me." I would whisper.

"That's because I am with you, love." He would whisper back assuringly.

But of course just like in any other sweet dream I would expectantly turn my head to meet the gaze of his golden orbs, only to be disappointed and see nothing but the grass happily billowing in the breeze. Of course, this is when I wake up, but it's always at unreasonable times in the morning.

I sat up with a cold sweat on my face and twisted smothering clothes. I quietly got up and half-asleep went to my armoire. I grabbed a blue baby doll nightgown and pulled it over my head, immediately comfortable. I stumbled my way back to the bed feeling around for the covers and lay down once more, but sleep would not come. I angrily got up from my bed and went to the window. It was raining quietly, and I rested my forehead against the cool glass, listening to the quiet pitter-patter of the rain. I realized I didn't want to just listen to it, I wanted, I needed to feel it.

Every since I had moved here the rain had become somewhat of a specialty. Back home, in Forks, it had at first kept me lying awake at night, sleep deprived. I guess I really never realized how accustomed I had actually come to it. Now, I had like some kind of weird fetish with it, whenever it rained I automatically wanted to be outside. It was cleansing and refreshing. Invigorating. I stumbled my way down the stairs and out the lobby getting a lot of quizzical stares on the way. When I had reached my destination, it had become a full on down pour. I stood there in the rain, hands stretched out, being drenched to the bone, but I loved every minute of it. I remembered my whole day of events, thinking it would be innocent and non-intrusive. But the gaping hole in my chest had just enlarged that much more and it hurt. A lot. The pain overcame whatever restraint I had left, and engulfed me. I stood in the middle of a clearing hands held up to the rain, crying. Alone.

"Bella," a velvety smooth voice called.

I looked up to find the source of sound. No one here called me Bella. My eyes strained to see the snow white form standing ten feet ahead of me. My arms fell to my sides going limp and I knew exactly who had called me at once. My heart beat increased tenfold, and my mouth went dry. I couldn't form a coherent thought. Before I realized my feet were running forward I had leapt onto him forming a cage around his body never letting him go. I stayed there for a moment before his hands finally ensnared my waist making movement impossible.

"Edward, is it really you?" I asked breathlessly incredulous, tucking my head into his neck.

_Wow! Didn't see that coming…ha ha you probably did, it's so predictable. Tell me what you think and please review!_


	2. Angel

EPOV

"Edward!" Alice rudely interrupted my daydreams. All consisting of one thing and one thing only, Bella. I felt a twinge of pain erupt throughout my body as I recalled the love of my existence.

"What is it, Alice?" I replied irritated.

She danced to the middle of my room where I lay on the golden comforter, pulling my hand, trying to get me to come.

"You'll see," she sang cheerily.

Alice was hardly ever this happy, ever since we left _Her_. Her animation made me curious so I trudged to the front room to find the whole family in attendance. Jay Leno was on and introducing his guests.

"Hello and welcome to the show," the deep voice automated, "Tonight we have a lovely guest appearing telling all about the high life and how her magazine became #1 overnight. Please welcome Isabella Swan." I gasped hardly believing my eyes and ears.

A small woman walked out in a skirt with pumps, her hair was cut short and blonde, her eyes blue. Once again my ears had deceived me and the woman entering the stage was just another famous person, but as the woman reached the center of the stage waving at the crowd, she found absolutely nothing to trip over, and made her way to the ground. The crowd gasped, and so did everyone in the front room in our house. The woman just lay there on the floor looking broken beyond repair. The weird thing was while the woman fell I had an incredible urge to catch her before she met the ground. A red-headed woman walked over to Isabella and picked her up whispering in her ear before placing her on the waiting chair.

"Oh my gawd, it's her," Alice exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Alice…" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "please spare us."

"No, I think she's right," Esme corrected.

"Yeah, did you see how there was absolutely nothing to trip over, but she still fell flat on her a…" Emmett was interrupted.

"Emmett, a lot of people trip, not just one," Rosalie sided.

"See…plus, did you guys even see that woman," I countered, "She was blonde with blue eyes."

"But that could have been changed with hair dye and colored contacts," Alice replied coolly, "and…we all know Rose just always had a little grudge on her, so she doesn't count." Rosalie crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Alice childishly.

We were all still debating when Jasper shushed us paying his undivided attention to the screen ahead of them. We all turned and watched the woman carefully for any signs of Bella.

"Now, Isabella," Jay addressed her, "Is there anyone special in your life these days."

"Not particularly," Isabella smirked at some obvious inside joke, "I'm trying to focus on my career right now."

"How about in the past," he persisted.

"Well…" she suggested. Well? I thought to myself a little more eager to find out.

"Well?" he prodded.

"In high school there was someone very, very," she stopped herself," special and dear to me."

"I told you!" Alice shrieked.

"That's a generic answer, it means nothing," on the inside, I was hoping it meant everything.

"High school love, how did it end," he continued.

"How do they all end," she asked angrily, visibly becoming more and more upset. Jay was silent.

"I'll tell you how it ends…that _certain _man moving away without a notice, saying that he wasn't good for me, telling me it would be as if he never existed." I was on my knees in front of the T.V. hands clasped together. I knew that this was Bella, my Bella. Here she was 7 years later still hurt.

She continued, "But you wanna know what? He did exist and he was perfect for me. I see him every time I close my eyes, I think about him every time I see a silver Volvo!" she said a little hysterically, "Every…single…little…thing reminds me of him and the worst part is…is he's never coming back!" Bella broke down in front of the camera holding her face in her hands. The redhead hurried to her side holding a bottle of pills in her hand while whispering soothing things in her ears. The screen went blank and Bella was gone. Again. Alice stood behind me with her hand on my shoulder the other hand was occupied by my car keys.

"Go get her, Edward," I looked into her eyes thankfully and gave her a tight hug. I sprinted from the house into the Volvo going over a hundered the whole time. I arrived at the airport catching the first flight I could to New York. The lady at the counter gave me an appreciative up and down as I breathlessly asked for a flight. My breath blew in her face and she stared stunned at me for a moment before continuing to book the flight. I ran to the flight and boarded the plane as they were calling the last to load. The flight attendants seated me in the first class section, even though I asked for second. They told me there were open seats and it was more comfortable. I didn't care about comfortable right now, all I wanted to do was envelope Bella in my arms and never leave her side.

I allowed the overly-helpful flgiht attendants to seat me in first-class asking every so often if I would like a moist clothe or some chapagne, of course every attempt was refused. They all left pouting and huffy away from my seat until another would get brave, and try to advance.

"Time Passes"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There I stood mindlessly in the middle of the road looking up at the massive building before me, contemplating Bella's reaction. Would she shun me or forgive me. I was so worried, and for the first time in 7 years I was feeling alive again. Bella always seemed to bring this out in me. Right as I was about to head into the building a pale figure walked out wearing nothing but a blue nightgown. The woman was beautiful, with soft features and a petite body. She slowly made her way to the middle of the courtyard holding her hands up to the rain with her head tilted back, enjoying the rain. The woman gave a small smile, as it didn't completely reach her eyes, but then seemed to break down for no apparent reason. I then realized that the beautiful woman standing drenched in front of me was Bella. I stood there speechless taking in the very sight of her wonderful body, until I worked the nerve up to say it.

"Bella?" it sounded more like a question.

She slowly brought her face forward squinting her eyes straining to see who had made the sound. Her arms fell limp at her side as she realized who stood before her. I could hear her heart rate pick up amazingly fast. She ran forward seeming to not entirely realize her body was moving. She flung her drenched body around me, arms around my neck, legs around my waist, forming a cage around me. Her breathing was ragged as she tucked her face into my neck. Her smell stunned me for a moment and I stood disbelieving the power she still held over me. After a minute I ensnared her waist ensuring she wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Edward, is it really you," she asked breathlessly, voice smooth as satin.

"I'm here, love, there is nothing that can tear us apart now," I calmly soothed.

She looked up into my eyes searching for any trace of falseness. Finding none, she kissed me. The kiss was simple and innocent, but I couldn't help myself. Her lips were so full and soft and warm. They were irresistible. I kissed her back with much more enthusiasm. She returned the gesture by pressing her body against mine tighter. I could feel every single curve of her drenched body and it made me want her more. Her soft wet thighs wrapped tightly around my torso, and her blue nightgown hugging her womanly features excrutiatingly so, that smooth soft hair, now sopping, making her more than sexy.

When I pulled away knowing the breath she needed to take, her eyes met mine, dancing with animation. They held happiness, passion, love, and a little euphoria. They were completely different campared to the eyes that graced her earlier that day on the show. I realized then how much my leaving really had hurt her. I felt a pang of hurt resound through every fiber in my being. I looked down at the comprimising position were now in and smiled. Bella's heart reacted spurratically out of control.

"Maybe we should do this in a more...conventional location." I started to detangle myself from her body. She clutched herself to me holding on for dear life. She looked frantically at me with wide eyes.

"I can't lose you again," she said hysterically.

I felt the pang once more, pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed, "I will never forgive myself for leaving you." I looked back to her finding a silly grin plastered on her face.

"What?" I implied.

"Nothing, just remembering how you used to do that," she reminisced.

I gave her the crooked grin, that made her heart splutter out of control and got the predicted reaction. I started for the building, resolving to get her into some warm clothing. Her lips were starting to turn a strange purple, blue mixture. She tucked her face into my neck inhaling deeply. She mumbled off her room number and I found my way to the pent house loft on the tallest floor of the building. Apparently she had money now.

I entered the mere picture of modern. The place was decorated in a red, black and white theme. The wall were white and were accented with black and white pictures. Everything basically was black and white, except for a few accented red items. Like a dozen roses, or a pillow on the couch. When you first walked in there was a hallway opening up into a kitchen with a bar that looked over living room. There were stairs leading to the loft, which assumed, was the bedroom. The west wall of the living room was glass. Nothing but glass. Looking out over the city. The view was breath taking and I tried to imagine how much a place like this had costed.

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms, contently, with a small smile plastered across her beatiful cheeks. I silently made my way up the stairs to the massive bed on the far side of the room. I laid her down carefully, tucking in her beautiful form. She shivered slightly and I tucked her in even more. A stray piece of hair had fallen into her face. I gently brushed it from her face. She smiled wistfully.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella, you are my world."

_Awww! I thought it was just appropriate...so what do you think? Please read and review. Tell your friends about this story...i need it!_


	3. Unexpectant

_It's a tid bit longer than the rest...enjoy!_

There was no way on earth I was going into work today after a dream like that. I would just be depressed and of no help at all. It was better if I stayed curled up in a ball like this. I grudgingly got out of bed to call Lucy and tell her that I wouldn't be coming in today. I picked up the red phone and dialed the offices' number automatically.

Lucy lightheartedly, "Hello, Miss Swan's office, how may I help you?"

"Lucy, it's me, I won't be coming into work today," I replied a little agitated by her happiness.

"Oh, is something wrong," as she finished her sentence there came a loud crash in the kitchen.

"No, no, everything's fine, got to go," I quickly ended and ran to my room to retrieve a bat. I stumbled over the bed fumbling for the bat between the mattresses. I tiptoed down the stairs to get a look at the stranger in my kitchen. I stood behind the barrier of a wall that stood between us then I raised the bat and unveiled myself. I was sure that my intruder would be frightened enough by my appearance that I would not have to resort to physical violence. My hair was a bird's nest and my nightgown was twisted around my body.

"Get out of my…" that's when I noticed who it was, dropping the bat while climbing over the counter I exclaimed, "Oh, you weren't just a dream!"

He caught me midair as I flung myself at him, "Of course not, that would have been a pretty cruel dream." He said laughing.

I nuzzled my face into his neck inhaling his delicious scent deeply. He kissed the top of my head and set me on the floor. I stayed attached even as my hot feet met the cool tile of the floor. He looked down into my eyes, and I lost all coherencies

"I would have come a long time ago, if I knew I'd get this reaction," he reflected to himself.

It took me a moment before I could comprehend, and when I did I was angry, "Ugh!" I said pushing him away from me. The hole in my chest that had disappeared ripped it's way back into my chest. I started to hyperventilate. He just stood there dumbfounded before asking what was the matter. I could barely respond.

"I…can't –gasp-…medication…cupboard…-gasp- bathroom," he took off and was back in three seconds flat with a glass of water in his hands.

I grabbed the glass while downing the pills without his worrisome stare escaping my attention. I sat there looking at the floor reminding myself to breath in and out, in and out. The pills took their effect and I casually looked up at Edward.

He took me in his arms and whispered with a hurt filled voice, "What did I do to you?"

I shrugged it off, "I was diagnosed eight months after you left with a anxiety disorder."

"What!?" he exasperated.

I shrugged again, "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal," he contradicted, "it's horrible, I did this to you."

"I'm a big girl, Edward, I can take care of myself," I said childishly, crossing my arms. I liked the way his name felt coming off my tongue.

"I will never forgive myself."

"Why did you leave," I finally gave in.

He seemed to internally struggle after a moment he began, "I wanted you to have a chance at normal life, but obviously you're far from normal." He mused.

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically, "How about those distractions of yours."

"The only distraction, was your face in my head every single day, not one second away wasn't spent thinking about you," he said matter-of-factly.

As he finished the phone rang loud making me jump. I sheepishly smiled before getting up to answer. I noticed the caller i.d. before answering.

"What Ross?" I commanded annoyed.

"Well, now, someone's not a morning person," he joked.

"What did you need," I sighed.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to breakfast this fine morning," he inquired.

I lied, "I've got a bit of a flu this morning."

"Do you need anything?" he persisted.

"No, I'm fine, plus you might catch it," I hurriedly lied. Again.

"I don't mind having what you do, maybe you could give it to me," I tried very hard to suppress the bile trying to resurface itself in my throat.

"No thank you, not in the mood," I hung up before he could suggest any other activities.

I cautiously turned to find Edward's face crumpled in pain. I involuntarily wrapped an arm around my torso, feeling his pain. I rushed to his side and put an arm around his shoulder.

He began first, "My intentions were not in vein, I see, you have moved on." He stood up from the couch. I clung to his jacket seating him again.

"No, never."

"Did I not hear correctly? Are you not involved with this…this Ross?" he angrily challenged.

I should have realized that he could hear every word that was spoken. I knew I was going to have to tell him. Everything. Ross never really meant anything to me. He was just there when I needed him. I was lonely. So I settled. I had been trying to break things off, but had found it hard. Ross was charming and gentlemanly; he didn't deserve someone like me. Broken beyond repair. I was selfish enough to keep him to myself, but now I would have to break his heart.

"Edward, listen, there was never anything between me and Ross," I explained, "I have been so lonely for 7 years now, and he filled that void. Please, please don't be angry with me."

He met my gaze and I saw that his eyes seemed to lighten and soften at once. He wrapped his cool marble arms around me.

"How could I be angry with you? You're only human, you needed companionship and I was not there to give it to you." Again he was turning things around and blaming himself for mistakes I had made.

"Look at me," I softly guided his stone face with my soft hands, "Don't ever blame yourself for mistakes I've made."

"But if I was here you wouldn't have…" I stopped his mouth with my finger.

"I could never feel for him, what I feel for you, not one millionth." I traced my hand the length of his jaw, down his neck to the nape of his neck and pulled his face to mine. The kiss was cut short by the irresistible urge to resurface last night's meal. I ran to the bathroom with Edward on my heels, with a hand covering my mouth. I emptied my stomach with Edward's soothing touch on my back and comforting words. I weakly stood only to fall back down again, but the hands I had been yearning for the past 7 years to catch me were there to lift me back up. I sighed a breath of relief and satisfaction as he navigated the way to my bed. He gently laid me down accompanying the side that had been so lonely, rubbing circles on my upturned palms. I was securely drifting into a dreamless sleep, but my future wasn't quite firm yet.

"Edward," I whispered, "Don't leave me."

Before falling to sleep I heard him lovingly confirm, "Never again, now sleep peacefully, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up feeling positively hideous, my hair still uncombed, nightgown unchanged, teeth unbrushed with the fuzzy slipper feeling to them. Slowly making my way to bathroom, I noticed the clock read one thirty. Where had the day gone? I let the heat from the showerhead massage the knots out of my back. Taking my time to shave and not forgetting to use Edward's favorite strawberry shampoo. Hurriedly escaping the shower and stepping into the steamy bathroom I wrapped a towel tightly around my body trying to keep in the heat. I brushed my teeth and blow-dried my hair straight.

I studied the woman looking back at me in the mirror, noticing that her nose wrinkled when I studied my now blonde hair. Now I only wished that I had my brown ordinary hair. I took the blue contacts out of my eyes, studying the brown wide pools staring back. They really weren't that bad, now that I look at them. What made the change in the first place? Maybe it was simply for a change or maybe it was because the brown haired brown-eyed girl only reminded me of the girl I was with Edward. That if I changed that it somehow made me different and I wasn't the broken hurt girl he had abandoned. I wanted that girl back desperately now.

Opening the bathroom door hastily I ran to my bedroom, quickly changing into some household clothing. Where was Edward? I quickly turned scanning the room for any signs of him. There he sat in all his glory, wide-eyed and jaw to the floor. I blushed profusely while awkwardly shuffling my feet. He got up from his seat in the corner and grabbed me by the waist in three big strides. He enveloped me in a passionate kiss that made my head swim. His eyes twinkled with passion.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in my ear, as I caught my breath. We were interrupted my three quick raps at the door before someone entered. Obviously it was Katie.

"Bella, I brought take-out, quit hiding out in your covers and come eat," she called to me.

I made my way to the kitchen to Katie without noticing that Edward had trailed along also.

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked up to see me running in with Edward right behind.

"Oh…you have a visitor," her eyes danced with insinuations.

"Yeah…Edward this is Katie, Katie, Edward," I introduced. Gesturing towards one another. He crossed the kitchen, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he cordially said, kissing the back of her hand. She was incoherent as he stepped away chuckling to himself. She was rubbing the place his lips had met like she had been shocked.

"Um…" she quickly turned hiding the thrill in her eyes, "I left my bag in the hallway, would you be so kind, Edward."

"Of course," he obliged ducking out the door, hiding a smirk, probably reading her mind. As soon as the door clicked shut she rushed to my side.

"Oh my God, is that who's been holding you hostage all day?" I nodded weakly.

"Well, I would let him hold me hostage any day." She confessed one eyebrow rose.

"Katie!" I exclaimed while playfully slapping her shoulder.

"What," she giggled, "He's gorgeous." I sighed wistfully. Edward reappeared looking amused obviously hearing the whole conversation. My stomach growled appreciatively as I looked over the food displayed before me.

"Seems your stomach speaks for yourself, dig in," Katie commanded, she turned to Edward, "You may join also if you would like."

"I'm not hungry," Edward assured looking me in the eye with his golden gaze. I had to turn to hide the hysteria threatening to explode from our little inside joke. Katie had no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had spent a lovely evening relaxing in the comfort of my living room. Just talking about everything and nothing all the same. Edward had asked a few questions about Katie and she had answered in length. We all were laughing about all the guys Katie had been asked out by when she decided to turn the tables.

"Where did you two meet?" she asked in earnest. Edward and me glanced at each other before speaking.

"We met in high school my junior year," I answered.

"You never told me about your younger days, Bella," she accused.

"It just never came up," I said, fiddling with my thumbs.

"So were you two like a thing?" she drilled.

Edward answered this time, "We were, and then my dad got an offer at a hospital in L.A."

"That must have been hard," we both nodded in unison.

"I'm sure all the girls hated you for getting the looker in school," Katie teased.

"You have no idea," I replied, "There was this one girl, I remember, what was her name?" I asked Edward.

"Which one, Jessica or Lauren?"

"Oh yeah…that's right, there were two." I laughed.

"Such shallow minds," Edward reminisced.

"I remember once, after you left, me and Jessica went to Port Angeles," I recalled, "it was just the two of us alone after a movie, I wanted to go into a bar, she went and told everyone even her mom, what a freak I was, it was humiliating!" Katie laughed.

"Who knew you were such a rebel!" she cackled.

"Then, I went and bought these motorcycles and my good friend, Jacob fixed them up for us, we went out and rode them every Saturday, the first time we went, I crashed and had to get stitches, see the scar," I said lifting my hair out the way. Katie leaned into get a good look; Edward just sat on the sidelines looking peeved.

"How bad was it?" she implored.

"I don't know, not too bad, I was a bloody mess though," Edward snorted, "I just remember getting up with my forehead cracked open and blood blurring my vision asking Jacob if I could go again."

"You freak!" Katie laughed.

"I'm the freak," I contradicted, "You're the one bridge jumping here."

"Whatever," she said checking the clock, "Oh…I'm never getting up in the morning, I have to go." She scrambled to get her stuff running out the door saying, "don't have too much fun". I rolled my eyes at my crazy best friend. I snuggled into Edward's side while he hummed my lullaby in my ear. He got up suddenly guiding me to the bedroom.

"I have a surprise for you," he assured, I raised my eyebrow suggestively. He laughed at my inquisition, "Not that kind, unfortunately."

Grabbing me by the waist from behind he covered my eyes with his slender hands. He held me still before unveiling me from the six vampires that had been away for too long.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, bringing my hands to my cheeks.

The six beautiful vampires stood grins all attached, even Rosalie, waiting for me to say something.

"This is a good silence," Jasper stated, "She's happy, very."

I gave him an appreciative smile, "I'm so glad to see you guys!"

I ran to Alice first hugging her tightly, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too, sis, me too," Alice expressed. I backed away from her to get a look at all the others.

"Ah, come here," Emmett bellowed, walking to me arms out stretched. His massive arms engulfed me till I couldn't breath.

"Emmett," Esme reminded, "She's breakable." Emmett released his chokehold and I stumbled my way to Esme. I hadn't realized how much I had really missed her until then and I felt choked with emotion.

"It's been too long, daughter," Esme endeared. A single tear made it's way down my cheek as I clung to my vampire mother.

"I see you've gone blonde," Rosalie mused, "Any specific reasons." She said referring to her own locks.

"Only to be more like the spitting image of beauty," I retorted.

"Get over here," she said capturing me in an awkward side hug.

"Nice to see you again," Jasper spoke, giving me a warming smile. Obviously still keeping his distance.

"As you can see you're always in our hearts, Bella dear," Carlisle said, "I'm glad to see you in one piece." Obviously drawing attention to my absolute klutziness. He hugged me tightly.

"So…what bring you all to the big apple." I said nonchalantly.

"The shopping, duh!" Alice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at the girl's addiction, "Were here to see you, silly Bella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After three hours of getting Emmett and Jasper to stop playing football with my expensive vases, Alice and Rosalie to stop snooping through my wardrobe, talking Katie out of stealing my boyfriend and getting Esme to stop making plans for interior design, I had finally crawled into bed next to Edward, completely exhausted. While he hummed my lullaby trying to get me to succumb to sleep the Cullen's laughed loudly at the movie I had put in downstairs. I finally fell into a deep sleep with the help of Edward.

I started the morning off with a fresh brew of coffee humming merrily a nameless tune. Alice appeared at my side leaning on the counter on her elbow observing my rituals.

"You seem very happy this morning." She articulated.

"Mm hmmm…" I mumbled. I drank my coffee in deeply; she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"How can you stand that? It smells absolutely disgusting." She inquired.

"I love it!"

I waltzed out of the room still humming, headed for my closet. I picked out a pin strip suit with a pink button down, and pink sequin peep toe shoes.

"Not bad," Alice assessed my outfit choice, "Very original, but totally you."

"You are an absolutely annoying little sprite," I teased. Alice stuck her tongue out at me childishly. Again like the last five mornings my dinner made reappearance. I ran to the bathroom holding it back, while avoiding the worried eyes of my guests. Alice held my hair back, but of course, had to have her own commentary.

"That's revolting," she gagged, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I answered, "It's been like this for five days now, but I feel fine afterwards."

Alice's eyes lit with a glint of knowledge and fear. I prayed then and there that what she was thinking was absolutely wrong. It was just a bug.

"No, no, it's not what you think," I assured falsely.

"Isn't it?" Alice accused, "What have you and my brother's activities consisted of, Bella?"

"B…but we haven't…I couldn't," a hand made it's way to my mouth as I remembered Ross.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella's not 'feeling good'," Alice air quoted, "She claims her and Edward haven't…you know."

"Ohhhhhh," Rosalie winked.

"But we really haven't," I cleared.

Alice's eyes grew wide, "Are you with another man?"

"Not really, it was more physical, then anything, it's over though," I promised.

"And did you guys…" Rosalie trailed off suggestively.

I nodded weakly, "I'm such a horrible person!"

Alice hugged me, "No your not, we left, it's only human of you to want companionship."

I sniffled into her shirt, Rosalie continued, "So how many times did you…you know."

I started crying harder, "Rose, your not helping," Alice scolded.

"Wow, that many times," Rosalie guessed. I got up from the bathroom floor and fixed my makeup, putting on a happy face.

I turned to the two women in the occupancy of the bathroom, "This conversation never happened." I said toughly not showing any emotion. Turning on my heel I headed out the bathroom and off to another day of ordinary work, hoping my fears would not in actuality become reality.


	4. Explanations

Work followed the same boring pattern as usual. Me telling the interns what not to do, and Katie yelling in my ear about what I should do. Cleaning up my desk Katie waltzed in the room looking like she walked off the runway. She perched her perfectly thin body on the edge of my desk. I looked up, hair piled on my head, wondering how someone so busy could look so cavalier. Katie was tone, pale, and confident, most people felt a natural aversion to her because she was so sure of herself. It was as if she was already a vampire. I felt the need to tell my best friend the secret I held, but decided it wasn't my secret to tell.

"Let's go out," she demanded, looking at her nails. She reminded me a lot of Rosalie.

I shook my head, "Can't I have Edward's family over."

She shrugged, "So invite them," I considered it, but thought of Jasper's thirst and shook my head once more, "How about you come over? We can have a girl's night with Alice and Rosalie." She cocked her head to the side in question, red defined curls bouncing.

"Edward's sisters, you'll like them," I promised sheepishly wondering if she really would. Her and Rosalie probably wouldn't mesh well.

"Alright, be there around six," she agreed gliding back out of my office.

I pressed my hot forehead against the cool glass of my desk wishing more than anything it was the cool marble of Edward's hand. I groaned inwardly at the events of this morning. It was only a matter of time till he found out. Would he run away? Again? I didn't think so. Would he not want me now, because I was tainted my Ross? I was used merchandise. I grabbed my suitcase, making my way homeward. It was drizzling outside, so I decided to walk. I loved the rain. It felt good against my flamed skin, cooling me down slightly. My clothes were soaked through when I finally made an appearance at my apartment.

"What happened to you?" Emmett snickered.

I shrugged, "Walked home."

Edward was at my side instantly, "I could have given you a ride."

"I like the rain," I calmly explained, feeling slightly agitated. I rushed to my room putting on my favorite pair of old sweats and a t-shirt, rubbing my sore feet. Edward sat on the chair in front of me, retrieving my feet. He rubbed slow gentle circles on my foot. It felt very nice. I laid back on my bed enjoying the free foot rub, staring at the ceiling thinking about what would happen if I was really pregnant. Edward laid down by my side tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear, watching my face.

"What are you thinking about," he asked, wishing he could see inside my brain for once.

I shrugged, "The usual, just work and life."

He groaned, "I hate that, you know, not hearing the full story." I giggled quietly to myself.

"You don't want to hear it anyway," I assured placidly.

He shook his head, "I want to know everything about you."

I smiled tenderly at him, "Not this one you don't."

"I do to, please." He plead with his eyes, while I got lost in them. My eyes turned down in pain wishing he would understand.

"Please," he breathed in my face. I sat stunned inhaling the sweet fragrance deeply, wishing I could taste it. I bit my bottom lip preparing what to say. I opened my mouth to speak, but Hallelujah, dear saint Katie saved me. The smell of orange chicken and fried rice wafted up the stairs into my bedroom. Suddenly I was ravenous, my mouth watered. I climbed around Edward running down the stairs watching my every step as to not fall but I guess I wasn't careful enough. Whack! Katie ran around the corner covering a smile with her hand. She turned around hysteria racking her body. Edward ran a little too quickly to my side helping me off the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would fall," Edward apologized. My temper flared he wasn't about to blame my klutziness on himself.

"People fall, Edward, they just get back up," I snapped brushing off my pants, "And maybe you could show a little more consideration," I said pointing to the red-faced Katie.

She giggled, "I'm sorry, -giggle- are you okay? -giggle-"

I started laughing at her for laughing at me and before I knew it we both on the ground with the Cullen family staring in astonishment. The hysteria subsided and we picked ourselves back up wiping the tears from our eyes. Katie noticed the audience for the first time and her face fell.

"Katie," I started, "These are the Cullen's." She stood still mouth hanging open.

"Maybe you should slap her," Rosalie suggested comically. I gave her a stern look. Katie shook her head a little to clear it and put on her best smile, showing her brilliant white teeth. Again, like I said, vampire. It was the Cullen's turn to stare in astonishment. Carlisle stepped forward first shaking her hand. She pulled back at the icy touch, rubbing at the contact site.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle," he introduced the rest of the family individually explaining the parenting situation when Katie asked about it critically. I think she was starting to catch on that something was up and she gave me a knowing look. Katie had always been an intelligent person, the one to come up with the name, the design, I merely supervised. It wasn't likely that something would slip past without her knowledge on the subject. I headed to the kitchen awkwardly trying to avoid her probing stare. I inhaled the delicious scent of the Chinese. The Cullen's wrinkled their noses in distaste. Katie noticed their aversion.

"Would you like something to eat, also," she asked modestly.

Carlisle shook a hand, "No thank you, we already ate." Emmett and Jasper chuckled inwardly at the inside joke. Katie narrowed her eyes.

"Really, it's not a big deal, the kung-pow chicken is to die for," she insisted, putting a bite in her mouth. I watched in awe. Rosalie made a gag sound from beside Emmett. Katie whipped her head in her direction.

"Edward," she called, "won't you join us? I'm feeling a little offended," Katie persisted, Edward grimaced and made his way forward, grabbing a plate along with him. I gave him an apologetic look. He stared at the mess of noodles in front of him for a moment before scooping a small pile on his plate.

"Oh no, dear, don't be embarrassed," Katie chided, scooping a huge pile, "have some more." It was like it was almost a game for her, trying to get someone to cave first. Edward eyes popped at the massive pile of noodles before him, slowly stretching his fork forward. Too slowly.

Katie put a hand on her hip waiting, and waiting. The impatience was clear in the emerald green eyes. She threw her hands up above her head.

"What are you keeping from me, Bella Swan," she pointed accusingly at me, narrowing her eyes at my gaze. I stuffed some chicken in my mouth prolonging the moment trying to bide time. She continued glaring, tapping her foot while I swallowed.

"Well you see…I…er…we," an idea clicked, "Their vegetarians," I snobbily said noticing the irony. Alice burst out laughing at the remark knowing exactly what I was getting at.

"There are plenty of noodles, Bella, I can tell your lying," she said distraughtly, "I want an explanation."

I looked at Carlisle for help, he nodded his head in agreement obviously we were going to have to tell her. I didn't want to do this, not one bit. Put her in danger of the Volturi but if she kept her secret there would be no problem, right? I also knew I didn't want to ruin my friendship with a lie from my past, because she was my future.

Carlisle started, "Before we explain, I have to warn you, there's a world out there, a world you have no idea exists, a world where mythical creatures become reality and huge part of your daily crime rate, this knowledge could ruin life as you know it." Carlisle warned, while Katie shook her head fervently not taking in consideration. Emmett stepped forward.

"Well…uh…were…vampires," Emmett explained thoughtless of her reaction. She froze in her place looking at him skeptically, he nodded once in encouragement.

"We run super fast, shine in the sun, cold to the touch, change eye color, super strength, naturally attractive, no fangs, carry venom, razor sharp teeth" Emmett told, "Is that it?" he asked us, we nodded unsurely, "Yup that about covers it." She hadn't said one word, then suddenly her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her legs gave out. In other words, she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katie," I called trying to reach her subconscious, her eyelids flickered slightly. Sitting up suddenly she looked around the room frantically.

"What a strange dream," she recollected, "You," she pointed at Emmett, "Told me you were vampires with super natural powers, and then it went black."

"Sweetheart," Esme soothed, "It wasn't a dream."

We explained their diet, our past, their powers, the Volturi, and the dangers of knowing. She simply nodded occasionally, listening intently.

"Now here we are full circle, in New York, isn't wonderful!" Alice chirped in her bell voice.

"Fantastic!" Katie enthused sarcastically. The Cullen's smiles all faltered looking disappointed, "Now your going to take my best friend away, right?" she guessed heavy-hearted. They looked away at their hands awkwardly.

"No," I comforted, "She could come, right?" I asked hopefully, her eyes lit on the idea.

Carlisle's head nodded, "I suppose, I just hope it won't attract too much attention from the Volturi, my isn't our little family becoming quite big?" he mused. Esme smiled sweetly as Rosalie grimaced at the new member. Obviously there was going to be a new threat for Rosalie to focus on. I smiled delightfully at the idea. Edward and me, forever, no antagonizations from Rose. What a wonderful, beautiful day it is!

_The end is a little cheesy I admit but I have quite a few ideas for this story, so stick with it. Reviews are welcomed, of course._

_P.S. I love the new book Breaking Dawn! Read it!_


	5. Gone with the Wind

_Disclaimer: Well, you all know what this means. I don't own crap._

"Katie, do you want someone to drive you home?" I asked in disbelief as she prepared to exit my loft.

Shrugged into her trench coat, "Nope, I'm fine, what has you so worked up?" she asked honestly.

"Well, you did receive quite a bit of information tonight," I said, referring to the seven vampires in my living room.

She tusked her teeth in my direction, "Come on, I already knew something was going on, I was preparing for the worse, next thing you know your going to tell me there is such thing as werewolves," she laughed at herself. I brought a hand rubbing my neck awkwardly avoiding this conversation. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is there," she asked in doubt.

I shook my head, "Pffff…no…that's insane, of course not," I answered pushing her out the door in frenzy; she knocked anxiously on the door. When the pounding stopped I sank to the floor hands in my hair, Alice met me there.

"We need to schedule you an appointment with your gyn…" I cut her off mid-thought, wrapping a hand around her mouth.

"Be quiet, you'll get me caught," I scolded, looking around the room nervously.

She shrugged, "Well, we do, and the sooner the better, so if were wrong we can get it over with."

"Fine," I sighed into my hands, rubbing my eyes tiredly, "the number's in my address file."

"I know," she chirped, dancing away to the living room.

I tiredly got up from the floor, noting the soreness in my feet and back, and made my way to the donuts on the counter. Munching on the yummy glaze, I hadn't realized Edward's statue form next to mine. I jumped when I turned finding him there, then wrapped my arms around his cool body.

"Hungry?" he mused playfully, while I stuffed the rest of a donut in my mouth.

He continued, "How is Katie taking the news?"

I swallowed hard, "Good, better than I did, she could care less actually. Will she really be able to stay with me?" I asked hopefully.

I hadn't given much thought to my future with the Cullen's but I was pretty sure it was set that I would tie loose ends and leave with them again. We hadn't really talked about since they had come back. Would Katie be willing to pack up and leave her life behind for me?

"If that's what she wishes, then most definitely." I smiled happily, hoping Katie really would come with us. Edward gently picked me up from the bar stool carrying me to my lofty room, laying my down in the soft fluffy blankets. I pulled our latest issue from my bed stand over viewing the magazine of the month, while Edward absently played with a strand of my hair.

"I was wondering about something Alice was trying to keep from me earlier but slipped up," Edward suggested, still playing with my hair, my breath caught in my throat.

"What's that," I said, sounding strangled.

Edward shrugged, "Something about morning sickness, sore feet, vivid dreams, and food cravings."

"Oh."

He sighed loudly becoming irritated, "Bella tell me the truth, are you going to have a baby?"

I twiddled my thumbs silently for a minute just upsetting him more, "Maybe, we haven't gone to the doctor's thought."

He took a deep breath, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked hurt filling his beautiful voice. My hole ripped apart through my chest feeling his pain.

"I didn't want to disappoint you, make you think I'm stupid about those kinds of things," I confided quietly ashamed.

"Bella, I could never think your stupid," he assured lifting my chin with a pale finger, "Just human, I understand, but please do be honest with me."

"So are you running away from me again?" I asked honestly still twiddling my thumbs.

"I will never leave you again," he confirmed in a sure voice, his golden gaze burning a hole into my brown one.

My shoulders slumped, "What are we going to do?"

"Well…first you have to tell the father…" I groaned loudly. He smiled apologetically rubbing soothing circles in the back of my hand. We spent the rest of the night talking about possibilities and the responsibilities of having a baby. Most of all, we took in consideration where my little baby would fit into our forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXSix Months LaterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, Alice, help me out of bed," I moaned, grasping Alice's firm grip. She heaved me out of my bed, standing me up right, trying to determine whether or not I was going to fall back over. I grasped my huge bulge of a baby, stabilizing my awkward stance, putting one hand on my lower back.

Rosalie had been more than helpful during the whole pregnancy, running out late for a carton of ice cream, or helping me tie my tennis shoes when I couldn't reach around my belly, and of course, Alice had already shopped for the baby buying enough clothes for a small village. Edward was a little disappointed in the beginning about not being able to give me this himself, but after about hundred assurances he was starting to tone down a bit. Ross seemed to disappear out of my life, to my extreme pleasure, after I called and told him that I was carrying his baby and was moving away in the summer. Carlisle and Esme were thrilled about it, while Jasper and Emmett seemed to get a kick out of my largeness. I had promoted the over-helpful Lucy to take my job and she more than agreed, calling daily to give me a report or a question, she was doing a wonderful job.

Rosalie grabbed my arm towing me to the bathroom with an armful of maternity clothes. I scowled openly at the stretchy waistband and polyester shirt. Rosalie rolled her eyes at my displeasure shutting the bathroom door for me to change. I pulled on white capri's with a baby doll black shirt, slipping into some braided black ballet flats. Grudgingly I walked out of the bathroom knowing the oh's and ah's I would receive.

"Oh honey, you're so gorgeous!" Esme complimented hugging me tightly.

Alice squealed by her side, "You make a cute pregnant lady, Bella."

I snorted, "Yeah, so does every other pig."

"Okay," Rosalie soothed directing me to my comfy chair, "Somebody's getting grumpy. Are you hungry at all?" she asked sincerely seating me in the chair with a mother-to-be book.

"A little," I admitted sheepishly, even though they had just cooked me lunch. Rosalie danced off to prepare a delicious nutritious meal for me and the baby, while Edward kissed my cheek sitting down in the chair next to me. His eyes appraised the outfit I was dressed in.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Edward murmured into my neck, kissing the spot behind my ear.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Well, then you look beautiful Miss Swan," Edward complimented.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen's, my designer picked it out for me," I giggled, while he musically laughed. My breathing caught in my throat while his irresistibly sweet breath fanned across my face. Rosalie came back in with a grilled cheese, jello and milk on a tray. She set it in my lap, watching while I took a bite. My mouth watered.

"It's delicious, thank you Rose," I thanked. She smiled and exited back out the way she came. Edward watched always fascinated by the food I ate. His golden eyes followed the food to my mouth, always staring a little longer at my lips. I spooned a bit of jello, tossing it into my mouth, missing the target. The food fell down landing with a plop on my belly, when it should have landed on my lap. I was such a fat hog! Tears brimmed my eyes as Edward laughed at my inattention.

"I'm so fat!" I cried, letting the hormones get to me. Edward stopped laughing noticing at once of my distress. He let me sob into his shoulder for a minute before I pulled back. He grabbed a napkin, kneeling down in front of my sitting form, gently swiping the jello from its stained spot on my stomach, caressing my belly. Edward gazed up at me in wonder of such a miracle-taking place inside my womb, as he laid his head on my bulge listening to the baby squirm in its confines. I smiled euphorically at idea of Edward fathering my unborn child. He would be such a great and caring father. I imagined us at twilight rocking on a porch swing with a little pink blanket swaddled in my arms, while he stared adoringly at it. What a blessed baby.

Emmett walked in snapping a photo of the two of us sitting there at our own Kodak moment. I smiled up at him, while he chortled at my red puffy eyes.

"What happened this time?" Emmett snorted, still careless of my feelings. My bottom lip stuck out a bit pouting.

"None of your business, you...you moron," I snided, sticking my tongue out at him. His raucous laugh became louder than before. Edward tried to contain his own hysteria at my side, while I smacked the back of his hard head. He grinned crookedly at me, while my heart acted erattically.

"I have a surprise for you," Edward announced, smiling at me still.

"Oh really," I inquired, he nodded his head excitedly while rushing me to the Volvo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could smell the clean fresh air, but I had no idea this is what it was leading to. Staring in awe at the beautiful victorian style house ahead of me, I pulled a hand to my face in shock. He bought us a house! I did not deserve this man at all. The house was a Gone with the Wind style with vines trailing down the sides, stopping when they reached the roof. The shutters were all painted a candy apple red and there were roses trailing the front. It was my dream house.

"Edward..." I was speechless, still staring in awe.

"You like it? Really?" Edward asked nervously, grasping my fragile hand in his marble one.

I gaped, "I love it!"

Edward smiled widely at me, showing his happiness, love shining in his eyes. Pulling my hand he guided me to our new home, opening the door slowly. The inside was even more beautiful. Very natural colors surrounded me, brown, beige, green, cream, exactly the way I would have decorated it. He led me past the open living down a hall and up a spiral staircase looking over the entire first level. I gawked at the beauty of it all. He turned into the first door on the right into a tiny pink and green room. The wall held a polka dotted scheme with a green crib in the corner and all the essentials for a baby.

"But we don't know the gender," I said too amazed to say anything else.

He shook his head, "Alice saw, it's a girl." he cooed excitedly. My eyes brightened capturing his with the same enthusiasm. I threw my arms around his neck securing him to me. A baby girl. I was having a baby girl.

Tears brimmed my eyes, "Thank you."

"For what, love," he asked gently placing a hand on my cheek.

"This. Everything, our home, our family, our happiness, your acceptance," I listed stopping there, knowing I could go on forever. He had given me so much, "Most of all you. You gave me you." The irrational tears betrayed me and leaked onto my cheeks where Edward captured them with his fingers lightly.

"Don't thank me, I was already yours," he assured, "Forever and for always." he promised kissing me gently. He had to break the kiss, as usual, kindly seperating our faces.

"Do want to see our room," he asked, as the sentence sent shivers down my spine. Our room. I liked the sound of it. He guided me to the next room up where the light spilled in the hallway, illuminating the cross that had hung at the house in Forks. I smiled up at it in nostalgia, remembering the first time I went to house. Turning the corner, I gasped at the beauty of our room.

It was all white with with light blue accents. The bed was big and soft looking with cloth hanging from the canopy gently swaying with the breeze. Off to the left their were french doors leading to a blacony overlooking the backyard. I noticed the big playground that occupied it, along with a back porch and a high tech looking grill. I smiled euphorically at the idea of having a barbeques in the backyard while the children played happily on the playground. Edward noticed my preoccupation and followed my gaze, crossing the room ensaring my waist.

"This is too good to be true," I mumbled udner my breath fully aware that he could hear it.

"Everyone lives up the road at the main house, this is for our little family," he explained as if their would be more members of my family. I smiled sadly wishing the baby in my womb, was concieved by the man in front of me. Reading my mind, practically, he lowered his gaze down to my level.

"We could adopt if you wanted more," Edward suggested, my eyes lit at the idea, shaking my head fervently. He laughed gently laying his chin on my head. It was impossible to think that this man had ever left, had ever hurt me. I seemed whole now. Completed. I had the house, the man, and the child. What more could I need?

_Yay! I know how cute, right? Just take a guess at what else she needs, wants, whichever ;). I'm going to lapse two weeks in the next chapter, and they will be moved in, so don't be confused. Reviews much appreciated. Tell me what you think, suggestions anybody? _

_P.S. Breaking Dawn is the best book in the world, and should be considered a crime if you haven't read it yet!_


End file.
